


Kinktober Day 8 - Solo/Masturbation

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Experimental Style, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinktober 2019, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i went apeshit with this one





	Kinktober Day 8 - Solo/Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> i went apeshit with this one

Alright Bloodhound, please hear me out here. Don't look at me like that I'm being serious. 

Bloodhound looks disappointed, but tilts their head slightly to tell me to continue. We're sat in the back of some bar. I don't remember who suggested coming here, but we're here now. They've barely touched their drink, but I get the feeling they'll need it after this.

Please do explain, dear Elliott. They speak, voice heavy with heavy with amusement, and I must look nervous because they laugh. They gesture with their hand, and I narrow my eyes at them.

Listen, promise me you won't laugh.

I promise, don't worry. They look amused already. I'm not sure you can surprise me anymore.

Alright. I sigh, and they hold back a laugh at what is probably my expression. I take a sip of my drink, and remind myself of the story I'm here to tell.

So I got these uh. these mushrooms. from Octavio. and I ate them

Bloodhound rests their head in their hands, muttering something under their breath. Probably asking the allfather for strength to pull through this ordeal.

Did you ask him where you got them? They don't look surprised when I tell them no. 

What did you do, Elliott?

I clear my throat nervously, looking down at my drink. The ice had melted by now. 

I started to feel really funny after I ate them. Like properly funky. Everything looked really colourful.

They don't look like they know what I'm talking about, although I can't really read their expression through their helmet. They tilt their head to the side, the little metal ornaments hanging from the sides of their helmet clinking together.

You know when you rub your eyes too hard?

They shake their head. Oh.

Well, so I get home, and I suddenly realise I'm super fucking horny. Have you ever gotten like that? Man, I don't like it. Anyway, I get through the front door of my house, lock it, and immediately go into the kitchen.

Bloodhound is starting to look like they regret asking me to tell them why I look like I'd been dragged by a hedge, but they make no motion to stop me.

So I walk into the kitchen, and I'm so out of my mind that I see a pumpkin and. uh. i see the pumpkin and i think that's going to be exa- esxta- whatever. great. I think it's going to be great. it's October, you know, spooky season, so I have a pumpkin just lying around.

They unhook the bottom of their mask to take a sip of their drink, and I can see the amusement on their face. Lips twitching upwards to show sharp teeth.

Continue. They wave their hand, and I huff. I don’t feel like you’re taking me seriously, I say, and they grin.  
Oh, I’m not

I narrow my eyes, but still continue.

So I take the pumpkin, right, and I cut a hole in it.

Bloodhound laughs. I hide my embarrassment in my drink, clear my throat, and keep talking.

I cut a hole in it, and I go back to my room. At this point I’m so high everything just looks weird. 

They know where I’m going with this, and they don’t stop me, so I keep talking.

So i basically kick my clothes off, right. And I get into bed.

I pause, trying to decide whether it’s really worth telling them this, but all that gets me is a kick in the foot.

And so i get the pumpkin, and i stick my dick in it.

Bloodhound laughs, and I feel my cheeks beginning to heat up.

What did it feel like? They ask me, and I just kind of shrug.

Like sticking your dick in a pumpkin.


End file.
